There are many human patients who suffer severely from a nose that bleeds with bleeding that is difficult to control. That is particularly true for the many patients who are required to take blood thinners to prevent a stroke that can be caused by atrial fibrillations of the heart. In U.S. Pat. 8,932,560, M. B. Dowling et al describe the use of chitosan that is a natural polysaccharide that is modified with hydrophobic moieties that has the capability to prevent blood from clotting. What is needed for patients who suffer from severe bleeding of the nose is a novel means and method to apply chitosan or some other blood clotting composition to the interior surface within that nostril of the nose that is bleeding. One such blood clotting agent is the drug aluminum chloride-6-hydrate 21.3% (the ACH drug) as described in US Pat. No. 5,702,035. The '035 patent describes the drug ACH as being used with a Q-Tip for cuts that men occasionally experience when shaving. It is envisioned that such a drug, when placed into the outer surface of a sponge-like-material, would be effective in stopping nose bleeds.
In US Pat. No. 5,584,822, B. W. Lively, et al describe a cylindrically-shaped tampon-like device coated with zinc oxide for insertion into the nose to stop bleeding. This design does not envision an efficient means for securing the tampon into a container that efficiently contains the tampon, nor does it describe a means to allow excess blood to leave the nose while the tampon is in place, nor does it describe a coating for the tampon that closes the bleed-opening inside the nose and the zinc oxide does not promote healing of that opening where the bleeding occurs.
In US Pat. No. 6,768,040, R. W. Sessions, et al describe a tapered insert that can be placed into the nose to stop bleeding. However, like Lively's '822 patent, the '040 patent does not describe an interior passageway to allow excess blood to leave the nasal cavity, nor is there described an efficient way to contain the nasal insert within a special bottle prior to its insertion into the nostril. Also, the device described in the '040 patent does not describe any coating for the tampon-like insert that stops bleeding and provides a healing effect on the interior surface of the nose.
In US Patent Application No. US 2013/0116656, Yong Song describes a means for stopping nose bleed that does have a central opening for draining of excessive blood, it does not describe any handle for a device inserted into the nose, nor does it describe any coating of the nasal insert or a special container to provide fast and efficient access to get the device for quick placement into the nose. Still further, the Song application does not describe coating the tapered end of the nose bleed stopper with a medication that can both close the bleeding portion inside the nasal cavity and assist in healing that opening.